


社恐也配得到爱情嘛 1

by sambjyxszd



Series: 社恐也配得到爱情嘛 [1]
Category: Bjyx, b'j'y'x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambjyxszd/pseuds/sambjyxszd
Summary: 背景，纽约。赞，白天苦逼码农， 晚上小黄文写手。啵，二代留学生。视角随意切换（XZ 肖战， WYB 王一博）唉，我真的不会起名。。。
Series: 社恐也配得到爱情嘛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	社恐也配得到爱情嘛 1

XZ

肖战不知为何最近看不到Wang Yibo了。当然除了这个名字，他对那个染着紫色头发的漂亮男孩一无所知。甚至他都不知道那三个字用汉字怎么写，连这个名字都是他从9A的邮箱上面窥到的。Wang Yibo是他的邻居，准确的说是他的对门。

肖战住在这个East Village的一栋老楼里的9F. 曼哈顿的租金高得逆天，要不是因为天生觉多，永远睡不够，他绝对不会花半个月的工资住在不到30平米的小公寓里。这种老楼不自带空调，只能按窗机，一到夏天，肖战就热得睡不着觉。30平米里面挤下了一室一厅一厨一卫，呆在里面, 心理上就觉得热得慌。

但是，这个公寓离他的公司只有三百五十米。在舒适宽敞的居住环境和牺牲睡眠+每天两个小时挤地铁里面他放弃了前者。每次他提到住在东村，别人都会挑着眉毛回应道，wow, 我知道那里有个bar很不错，blablabla。。。。。。可偏偏肖战不是一个热爱社交的人，每天下班他都会老老实实地回家做饭。有时候是水煮肉片，有时候是麻婆豆腐，但是大部分时间，他都用中国超市买的麻辣火锅底料煮小火锅。

煮好了，连锅端到客厅，打开电视调好netflix，边吃边看马男波杰克。他养的猫，坚果闻着肉味跳到咖啡桌上，肖战就会轻轻把他抱下来，再跳上来就再抱下来，无限反复，直到他吃完。吃完他会马上收拾碗筷，洗个热水澡换上睡衣，坐到电脑前开始码字。他是一个写手，而且专门写h，更准确的说，bl的肉文。

他说不上自己为什么喜欢写这些，虽然在平台上的点击量很高，但是写这些根本赚不了钱，还时时面临着被pb，被封号的危险。他的日常开销还得靠每天朝九晚五的程序员工作支撑着。唯一知道他第二职业的闺蜜沁沁认为，他写h就是为了满足性需求。他有欲望，但是懒得找个合适的人恋爱或者做爱，就只能靠着意淫那些让他血脉喷张的画面得到满足。

写了两个多小时，他感到浑身燥热，起身径直走向卧室的一个角落。那是一块圆形的仿羊毛的奶白色地毯，旁边有一个毛茸茸的同色系巨型抱枕和一个不大不小的竹编收纳箱。他熟练地打开盒子，拿出一根按摩棒，一瓶润滑，褪下了裤子，坐到了地毯上面，倚着抱枕，闭上了眼睛。

今天的主题是，办公室play，肖战今天没什么灵感，想不出其他的场景，就决定用自己的all time favorite。他先想到了自己公司的那个micro kitchen，不对，那里实在是太狭窄了，总是充满着榛果味咖啡伴侣的廉价气味。他还是比较喜欢那个有一排落地窗的大会议室。男主角？就广告组那个Johnathan吧，肖战喜欢就近物色他的意淫对象。Johnathan身材颀长，比1.83的肖战都高出了一个头，身材正是他最喜欢的精瘦型，像个模特一样。

他想象着自己坐在大会议室的桌沿上，John那双大手重重地撕扯开了他的衬衫，随即粗粝的指头转移到了他的乳头，用力地捻着。下身脱得精光，John的另一只手绕过身下的翘起，直接到达了软穴，指尖上的茧轻轻滑过穴口，让肖战闷哼一声。

那双手他是触碰过的，好像是在mini bar，John很自然地递给了他一罐西柚味的气泡水，柔声地说道 “correct me if I am wrong” ，肖战接过来的时候就碰到了那张补布满茧的大手，心里顿时又酥又痒，微微抬头，瞥到了那双交织着窥探跟礼貌的灰蓝色眼睛。心口痒得很，撩拨的话却仿佛一口粘痰着在喉口，始终吐不出来，罢了，肖战囫囵了一句thanks便逃了出来。

略带薄汗的手指穿过一片冰凉的啫喱探进了紧致的穴里，一根两根三根，多年来只得依靠自慰满足自己的他，对于扩张驾轻就熟。他伸了伸手够到了那根黑色硅胶质地的按摩棒，吸了一口气便轻轻地送入了下面那张急不可耐的“口”。不消多时，肖战便缴械投降。他抽了几张湿巾简单清理了下身，穿回了灰色的棉质睡衣，走向了床，回归了日复一日的枯燥日常。

咚咚咚---  
咚咚咚---  
咚咚咚---

肖战睡梦中被粗重的敲门声吵醒。猫眼中是一颗紫色脑袋，一下子把肖战的不耐烦转成了好奇，打开了门。

“Xiao Zhan是吧？着火了，快点跑！” 还没反应过来，一只大手粗暴地将他拽出了门，恍惚间，肖战发现自己被这个少年拉着手狂奔于楼梯间，赤着脚，没带眼镜的视野一片模糊。

他们到了一楼根本没有走进大堂，少年直接拖着他从后门逃离了公寓，一直走到了附近的一个狗公园，将他一把抱起横着放到了长椅上，才松了手。头脑里的疑问太多，再加上睡梦中突然被唤起的迷蒙感，肖战竟不知从何问起，只得焦急地反复 “你，你， 你。。。”。

那个少年并没理会，兀自坐到了长椅的另一头，一言不发，脱下来自己脚上的羊毛拖鞋套到了肖战那双冰凉且沾满了灰尘的脚上。

“肖战，你好，我叫王一博。” 仿佛之前的一切荒诞的情节没发生过似的，少年直视着肖战的眼睛，郑重地介绍了自己。

WYB

王一博每天早上8点45都会准时趴到自家的猫眼上。 通常五分钟后，对面那个门会打开，从铁灰色的门口会慢慢挤出来一个漂亮的男人。Xiao Zhan, 这个名字曾经写在他拿错的快递上。

起初，他只觉得这个男人不可理喻的好看。说实话，第一次相遇的场景都已模糊，只记得是在一个早上拥挤的电梯里。男人有着一双漂亮的瑞凤眼，高鼻梁上架着一副黑色细金属边的眼镜， 厚薄适中的嘴唇泛着一股少年人的粉。清爽的头发并没有定过型，应该是刚刚洗完吹过，刘海在额前跳跃着，鬓角收拾得利利落落的，露出了比一般人略长的耳廓，仿佛像个误入俗世的精灵。

之后的几个月里，他断断续续跟那个住对门男人打过几次照面，他也不是没想过主动搭讪，但那张脸纯洁得仿佛昨天才降临人间，没尝过任何人生疾苦，每次王一博都欲言又止，最后都略带尴尬地说句 “have a good one” 就目送了那个“天使”离开。

但是天使自然是要跌落凡间的。真正让他对肖战产生兴趣的是一个多月前的一天。那天，王一博下课早，回到家发现门口摆着一个不大不小的包裹。他半个多月前在网上订了一个炫酷的电动螺丝刀套组，物流原因一直拖着，看到包裹，王一博喜不自胜提了包裹直冲进屋，当即拆了包裹。结果蹦出来的却是四个白色的装着透明液体的瓶子，上面写着“Lube”。

王一博满头问号，这是啥，为啥送到我家，我的螺丝刀套组呢。后来回过味儿，仔细看了包裹上面的地址和收件人，发现是 “9A“ 和 ”Zhan Xiao”, 他才意识到自己擅自拆了别人的包裹。而且，包裹里面装的东西。。。咳咳咳。。。他只觉得脸烫的要冒烟。最后思前想后，他把包裹仔仔细细地粘起来，偷偷地放到了9A的门口。

大概从那个时候起，王一博开始了对Xiaozhan的隐秘的窥探。

他想了解那个男人的一切。他想装个摄像头在9F。他想跟踪他，寻遍对方踏过的每一寸土地。他想找个私家侦探调查关于那个男人的一切，他的职业他的喜好他的关系。他恨不得化成一个隐形人进入那扇铁灰色门，看看他每天都吃什么，牙膏用什么牌子，喜欢看什么电影，是穿四角还是三角内裤。他尤其想知道那些白色的瓶子里面的液体的去向。

想归想。王一博只是一个家里稍微有钱的留学生。他并不是一个身负重任的学霸，但他有他的理智，以及每周恼人的作业和 group projects. 所以他的窥视只能在他力所能及范围内。

每天早上，透过猫眼目送人踏上电梯，随即奔到阳台，用高倍望远镜观察他出了楼，过了门口的信号灯，随着人流一直往西，直到隐入一个高楼。只要没有晚课，每天傍晚差不多6点半，他会安静地在阳台等待，有时燃起一根烟，有时候拿着一罐冰啤酒。

一旦目标人物出现，屏住呼吸，在镜头里望着那人拖着略带疲惫的身体急匆匆地向公寓的方向走来。隔个两三天，Xiaozhan会进入马路对面的小型超市，有时候提一小桶牛奶， 有时候怀里插着一根长长的法棍，更多时候拎着一袋看不清的东西。直到那个人走入公寓的门，猫眼里再次出现那张漂亮的脸，修长轻盈的身体没入铁灰色的大门后，他才会松一口气。

仿佛像一个虔诚的信徒，王一博每天都会遵行只属于自己的仪式。他不知道为什么自己会这样，也根本不知道这个仪式会将他引向哪个极乐世界，更不知道这个仪式会何时结束。

直到今天，一场意外，打破了那个无形的结界。王一博今晚有个论文要赶，做好了彻夜不眠的准备，直接灌了一罐红牛和一瓶咖啡。突然，安静的夜被刺耳的消防车的声音所打破。王一博走到阳台，发现一群消防人员急匆匆地涌入了他的公寓楼。他根本不知道发生了什么，呆了几分钟，便听到楼上一阵阵粗重的踩踏声，以及对讲机自带的尖锐的哔哔声。果然，老楼隔音不好也是有好处的。王一博瞬间感受到了危险，直接拿起手机踏上拖鞋就冲出了自己的屋子，没有任何犹豫冲向了楼梯间。他发现楼道里已经有被吵醒的三三两两的人，都是随意披着外套，带着一点点的慌乱和困惑往楼梯间走去。

正要冲下楼的瞬间，他却想到，没在人群中看到那个人。思索了两秒钟，他冲到了那个熟悉的大门口，使着全身的力气开始敲门，哐哐哐，哐哐哐，哐哐哐，一次又一次。敲了可能有几十下，但屋内毫无反馈。王一博感到了一丝焦躁和绝望。难道他出去了？不知道为什么他此刻又想到那个白色的瓶子，感觉血都往头上涌。他觉得自己有点愤怒。

好心的人路过提醒他 “hey, you should leave”。

在绝望中，王一博继续敲着门，拳头隐隐作痛。忽然，门开了，他看到了那张无数次出现在他梦里的，漂亮的脸。他没多说话，本能地将对方拽出了门外。他顾不上对方慌乱的眼神，牵起了那个人就跑向了楼梯间。楼梯间比刚才人少了不少，几乎畅通无阻。

牵着那个人的手疾步下楼梯，王一博感觉周遭的一切都变慢了似的，又仿佛进入了另一个空间，一个具有非线性时间的空间，幸福并非像一颗弹珠在光滑的表面上往前滚动，而是像堕入了一池温泉底，温暖的感觉四面八方袭来，包围着他，让他分不清哪里是开始，哪里是结束，又像是永恒。

直到牵起的手慢慢渗出一丝薄汗，王一博才意识到他们跑了好久，一直跑到了公寓附近的狗公园。路灯下，对面的人，脸颊通红，鼻尖和人中上冒着细细的汗，赤裸的双脚打着颤。他无言，把人横抱起来，小心放到长椅上，脱了自己脚下的羊毛拖鞋，将那一颗颗粉色的脚趾揣进了温柔的羊毛团里面。

TBC.


End file.
